Switched Lives
by Stina686
Summary: How would the tale change if Darcy and Elizabeth switched places? The story is now completely rewritten. Will a Darcy of lower station still win Miss Elizabeth's heart or will her fortune get in the way of any happiness?
1. The Bennets

**DISCLAIMER: The original story belongs to Jane Austen, while almost all of the dialogue comes straight from the 1995 BBC script featuring Colin Firth. All characters, subplots, and/or scenes you do not recognize are the only parts that are truly mine.**

**AN: In keeping everything straight, the only true change is Elizabeth and Darcy have switched places, and other changes are reactions to this change in order to keep the story as close to the novel as I can manage. Very few characters have switched gender, just to keep the general plot align with the cannon plot. To accommodate Darcy being a male heir of Mr. Bennet, I've changed to a new back story to explain why Mrs. Bennet dedicates so much energy on finding grooms for her daughters. I promise it works, but please let me know your thoughts. I've spent a lot of time on this concept, and I've rather proud of the outcome.**

**This chapter is mostly the Bennets, but next chapter will be all Elizabeth to make up for it.**

* * *

[AT NETHERFIELD]

There were two riders, proficient on the saddle; the lady on a sweet gray Spanish Barb and the gentleman was on a black Thoroughbred. The lady could certainly keep up with any man as she chose to ride properly, instead of the sidesaddle that the shocked Ton preferred of her. The friends enjoyed galloping across the estate they toured. Both smiled with the simple joy of riding when they halted as the house came in view.

Overlooking a nice, green meadow, one Mister Charles Bingley and a Miss Elizabeth Darcy gazed at the estate before them. Mr. Bingley cleared his throat. "It's a fair prospect."

Miss Darcy's eye followed along the tree line. "Pretty enough, I grant you."

Mr. Bingley twirled his hat in his hands. "It's nothing to Pemberley, I know. But I must settle somewhere. Have I approval, my dear friend?"

Miss Darcy narrowed her eyes as she examined the roads closer. "You'll find the society something savage in these parts."

"Country manners," Mr. Bingley shrugged. "I think they're charming."

Miss Darcy gave a slight nod. "Then you'd better take it."

Her friend grinned widely. "Thank you, I shall. I shall close with the attorney directly."

Miss Darcy adjusted her grip on the reins. "Then come. Let us return to celebrate your purchase."

Back at Netherfield itself, Miss Darcy was still wearing her men's riding clothes. She always prided herself in making the fashions of the season practical enough to wear out of doors. No matter how one might come across her, she would always appear the proper gentlewoman expected of her station despite how progressive her attitude reputed her.

She sat down promptly as tea and biscuits were brought to the sunroom where they entered. A servant approached Mr. Bingley with a tray holding a message as he sat down adjacent to Miss Darcy. He quickly tore the note open, reading with a large goofy smile. "Darcy, I've just received word that there's an assembly this evening. I suggest we attend and acquaint ourselves with all of my new neighbors."

Miss Darcy smiled as the servant proceeded to hand her a cup of tea. "Very well. I shall go change for dinner while you inform your brother."

* * *

[AT LONGBOURN]

Bennet sat in the corner of the Longbourn library, reading a recent publication of a poet he had heard naught. His father, Mr. Bennet, was always good about making additions to the home library. Often times, the two would lounge for hours discussing various intellectual topics that dulled the rest of the Bennets.

His sisters sat around the drawing room, entertaining themselves silly as usual. Lydia was going on about some subject pertaining to ribbon and bonnets, while Kitty argued that Lydia always stole her ribbons anyhow. Somehow, he could always hear the conversations through the thin wall separating the two rooms.

Bennet sighed. The house grew very loudly as a dispute erupted down the hall. He did not know what made his siblings so foolish, boasting even when there was no company to impress. He glanced from the words on the page with envy to the closed door for a moment as he could hear the current conversation.

As Kitty's cries about Lydia grew louder and involved their mother, she quickly shushed them both. "Oh! Would you tear my nerves in tattered shreds? Oh, Kitty, let her have the ribbons and be done with it."

Kitty exclaimed, "But it's mine. You let her have everything that is mine."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes as a servant handed her a piece of mail. "Oh, what is to become of us all?" She looked down at the parchment. "Jane! Benny! Where are you?"

Bennet closed his book and rose to his feet. "Here, Mama."

Jane chimed in from the hall. "Coming, Mama."

"Wonderful news! Dearest, fetch for your father." Then she turned to her youngest daughters. "God smiles down on us from time to time. Oh, such wonderful news!"

Bennet never missed a detail. He watched as Mr. Bennet did not come as quickly as Mrs. Bennet preferred. His father made his way to his seat in the room, for the family sat here often when they spent time together after meals. "What is it, dear?"

Mrs. Bennet jumped slightly in her seat on the settee. "Netherfield is let at last! I just received word from Mrs. Long!"

Mr. Bennet quietly opened the newspaper he brought with him. Bennet watch silently as his father disengaged already from the conversation. All in the room could guess the direction Mrs. Bennet steered conversation.

Bennet followed suit, and resumed the bookmarked passage of his book.

Mrs. Bennet grinned. "Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

Mr. Bennet peeked his eyes over his paper. "You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

Mrs. Bennet referred back to her note. "Why then, it is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England. A single man of large fortune, my dear. He came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place. His name is Bingley, and he will be in possession by Michaelmas. And he has five thousand a year! What a fine thing for our girls."

Bennet found it difficult to focus on the inked words when those spoken droned in his brain.

Mr. Bennet frowned. "How can it affect them?

Mrs. Bennet flustered. "Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I'm thinking of his marrying one of them!"

Bennet looked up from his reading. "For a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."

Mrs. Bennet smiled softly at her only son. "Yes, he must, indeed! And who better than one of our four girls?"

Lydia began giggling and snorted, only to be chided by Jane for acting out. Then she explained. "What a fine joke if he were to choose me!"

Kitty piped up. "Or me!"

Mr. Bennet turned the page of his newspaper, refolding it to be more manageable. "So that is his design in settling here? To marry one of our daughters?"

Bennet couldn't help the twinkle in his eyes at his father's feigned obliviousness; it was a rare sign of his father's affection for his mother, though she never seemed to know it.

Mrs. Bennet huffed. "Design? Oh, how can you talk such nonsense! But you know, he may very likely fall in love with one of them. And hopefully, the gentleman has sisters or cousins as well, for our son's sake! Therefore you must visit him directly when he comes."

"Visit him? No, I see no occasion for that."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

He folded his newspaper up to set it aside. "Go yourself, with the girls. Or, still better, send them by themselves."

"By themselves?! "

"Aye, for you're as handsome as any of them; Mr. Bingley might like you best of the party."

Lydia snorted again at the joke.

Bennet quickly turned to her. "Behave yourself." It would take very little for Mr. Bennet's quips to turn on his sister, and he could tolerate no more fighting today.

Mrs. Bennet could never get a real answer from her husband. "Fine, you've given me no choice. Our only son will have to go in your stead."

Bennet stood. "Mother, you needn't work yourself up about such things. Besides, nothing can be done while Mr. Bingley is absent." He bowed to kiss her on the forehead, and dismissed himself from the room before she certainly involved him in her schemes.

Despite having left the room, Bennet could hear the continued conversation clearly. Mrs. Hill quietly brought in a tray of tea for the family, for they frequently required refills. Mrs. Bennet flustered. "Oh, Mrs. Hill! I am so distressed! For Mr. Bennet says he will not visit Mr. Bingley when he comes."

Mrs. Hill nodded. "There, there, ma'am."

Kitty crossed her arms. "Mama, can't you reason with him?"

Mrs. Hill just nodded her head. "I dare say it will all be well."

"No, he is bent on ruining us all! And my only son seems to take after his father all too well!"

Jane spoke up. "Mama, I'm sure he's teasing you. He shall call on Mr. Bingley as sure as he would call on any new neighbor of ours."

Bennet rolled his eyes at his mother's answer to the exchange before continuing up to his room. He was glad to have brought his book of poetry up with him, to sit in the rather cozy sitting chair by his window without interruption.

After a while, there was a light knock at the door. Without lifting his eyes from the page of his book, he knew whose knock he heard. It would be Jane come for their nightly ritual of discussing the day's events and the happenings in the world. This was most certainly his most favorite part of the day, more so than his debates with Mr. Bennet.

Jane came smiling into the room, with a brush in hand. "Do not believe, dear brother, that your absence was not sorely missed tonight; for Mama taken it upon herself to find grooms enough for Meryton if it would ensure her children's futures could be secure."

Bennet watched as she sat herself down on his bed to sit across from him. "Oh yes, I'm certain talk of marriage wasn't colorful enough without my own commentary on the subject. I did not want to further distress Mama with anything I may have been inclined to say."

Jane raised a brow as she stroked her hair with the brush. "What do you mean?"

Bennet set aside his book, and leaned forward. "I believe myself capable of loving a woman enough to take her for a mere fifty pounds a year, the same dowry you possess. And if I could find myself in such love, I shall be very well pleased."

Jane beamed. "Yes. It would be grand."

Then Bennet leaned back in his seat. "But very poor. Such a man could hardly be sensible, and you know I could never respect a man who was out of his wits. It shall be an enduring task for our mother to find such respectable gentlemen."

Jane held the brush in her lap. "Oh, Benny. A marriage where either partner cannot love or respect the other; that cannot be agreeable, to either party."

Bennet nodded. "As we have daily proof. But beggars, you know, cannot be choosers."

Jane frowned. "We are not so poor, Benny."

Bennet rubbed his forehead. "Father's estate are entailed away to pay his debts, and without reproach. All of us, including myself despite being the heir, we have little but our charms to recommend us. At least one will have to marry very well." He smiled slyly. "And since you are five times as pretty as the rest of us, and have the sweetest disposition, I fear the task will fall on you to raise our fortunes."

"You kid mercilessly." Then she stared at the boards of the floor for a moment. "But, Benny, I would wish...I should so much like...to marry for love."

Bennet grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "And so you shall, I am sure. Only please take care you fall in love with a man of good fortune."

He was glad when her smile returned quickly. She laughed. "Well, I shall try, to please you of course. And you?"

"I am quite determined that nothing but the very deepest love will induce me into matrimony. So...I shall end an old bachelor farmer, financially supporting my four sisters and their brood until the end of my days."

Jane stood, and kissed Bennet lightly on the top of his head. "I have grown tired. Good night, dear brother. I know your future cannot be so dull."

Then she left the room to say goodnight to the other inhabitants of Longbourn.

The next morning passed by quickly. Lydia running through the home, giddy and laughing. "Everyone! There's such fantastic news!"

The Bennet family slowly popped their heads out into the halls at such an outburst. Bennet was in transit from the library to the kitchen for a quick bite before the evening meal. Lydia bounced before him, "Mr. Bingley has come to Netherfield!"

Kitty chimed in with a frown. "Sir William Lucas has called with him!"

Lydia placed a hand on her arm. "I will go tell Mama."

Bennet nibbled at his cracker quietly. He could only imagine the dramatic scene to come, for he had knowledge that his mother did not of Mr. Bennet and a certain visit to the new neighbor as she had pleaded. Bennet took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for raised voices and harsh exchanges.

Mrs. Bennet turned up her nose. "What should we care for Mr. Bingley, since we are never to be acquainted with him." She drew a long breath. "Don't keep coughing so, Kitty! For heaven's sake, have a little compassion on my nerves!"

Lydia continued as if there had been no interruption. "He has thirty, no, forty servants, and he's very handsome and wears a blue coat."

Kitty chimed in with a squeal. "And he declared to Sir William that he loves to dance! He even promised to come to the next ball."

Lydia laughed. "At the assembly this very Saturday! With twelve ladies and seven gentlemen."

Bennet was quite still. "Too many ladies. My regards to towards the gentlemen, should Mama make their acquaintance."

Mrs. Bennet placed a hand over her heart rather dramatically. "I beg you would stop. For we are never to know Mr. Bingley and it pains me to hear of him."

Mr. Bennet chose this moment to enter the room. "I am sorry to hear that. If I'd known as much this morning, I should never have called on him. I'm afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

Mrs. Bennet jumped in her seat with joy. "Oh, my dear Mr. Bennet, how good you are to us! Oh, children, is he not a good father? And never to tell us. Did you have knowledge of this, Benny? What a good joke!"

Bennet smiled with a twinkle in his eye to match his father's. "I hope he has a strong constitution, Mama."

Mr. Bennet nodded. "And a fondness for silly young women. Well, Kitty, I think you may cough as you choose now."

* * *

**AN: Please alert me to all spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as any scene or event that feels out of character. I am doing my best. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far.**


	2. Netherfield prepares for the Assembly

**AN: There is much more Elizabeth in this chapter. I have made her more progressive, as her fortune would have allowed. I realize this may not match the norms of the time, but I cannot imagine her any less independent. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I never imagined this story to gain so many views and followers so quickly. I truly appreciate it. I have answered some questions below:**

anedrew: **I realize that I didn't explain the entailment or Bennet really at all, but I also believe that he wouldn't re-explain something to Jane that she already knows all of the details. I have already written the next chapter, and I hope that it answers all of your questions, and as naturally as possible. If it doesn't, please PM me and I will explain everything to you.**

Dizzy Lizzy.60: **I had not thought about their ages. Jane and Mr. Bingley remain the same as the novel, each at 22. Bennet shall be the same age as Lizzy in the novel, at 21. And Elizabeth will be 24, too much older than that and she will be considered an old maid already (as shown in Persuasion). I hope this helps you.**

hongkongphooey63:** I never even thought I would risk creating a feminine Bennet and masculine Lizzy. I definitely will now. Please let me know if you even think they are.**

* * *

[AT NETHERFIELD]

Miss Elizabeth Darcy felt imposed upon by this experience in the country. Charles Bingley was of a special breed; she knew him to be one of the most charming gentlemen in her roster to date. Though Charles held such a role in her life, she knew him to be naive and blind to the ploys of many could take advantage of her friend's connections. From her own elevated status, Elizabeth Darcy was no stranger to the selfish ways of people, wealthy and common alike.

It was with a reluctant heart that she accompanied Bingley out here. She could trust no one but herself to approve the estate of Bingley's choice. His own brother wished nothing more than use his estate for his own agenda.

She sat at her vanity in her dressing gown, deciding what color to choose for the evening's activities. Her maidservant, Rose, knew exactly her tastes and her moods, spent some time making outfit suggestions. The two women managed through the process enjoyably and quickly. Miss Darcy chatted with Rose lightly, sharing her thoughts of the trip thus far. Rose was free to speak openly of her thoughts and views, aiding Miss Darcy with her life's perspective to prevent becoming a pompous snob of a rich lady that made up most of the Ton.

There was a light knock on Miss Darcy's chamber door as she finished up the last touches of her appearance. She adjusted her white gloves as Rose moved to answer it, opening the door only slightly. "Yes sir?"

There was the sound of a man clearing his throat. "I would like to speak with Miss Darcy." It was the voice of Charles' brother, Master Erol Bingley. The man attempted on numerous occasions to convince Miss Darcy he was worthy of courting.

Miss Darcy chuckled softly to herself at his request.

Rose stood her ground. "Master Bingley, my Mistress will meet with you when she is ready. You may wait in the parlor downstairs where you might converse properly."

"I see, please inform her that I look forward to –"

"Sir, please. Save your conversation points in the parlor. I must finishing attending to my Mistress." Then Rose closed the door and turned back to Miss Elizabeth with a smile. "I daresay, he is becoming bolder."

Miss Darcy nodded.

"How dare he approach your chamber door? This may be his brother's home, but this is too much."

Miss Darcy reached to hug Rose. "I shall handle him and his antics. Thank you for all your help. You do wonders with my hair, as always."

Rose nodded. "It's my life's work to ensure you're the most beautiful lady in all the country. I would demand you fire me for anything less."

Miss Darcy laughed once more. "Oh Rose, I could never fire you. I do not know how I could go on without you." She took in a deep breath and spun in a circle, making her petticoats fan out. "Am I ready?"

Rose nodded. "Yes Ma'am, if we were in London, I would say this is how you would meet your future husband."

"Ha, Rose! You know I have no designs on marriage. I must take care of Georgiana and Pemberly."

"Every Lady deserves her prince."

"Well, as we are in this country village, we may suffice I shall not be meeting my Prince, nor any Prince at all, this evening."

After applying her dress slippers, Rose handed Miss Darcy her small handbag.

"Oh, and Rose? Did that paperwork get sent to the London lawyer? I would like to get that deal finalized before the time we return to Pemberly."

"Yes Ma'am, Fletcher delivered it himself on horseback yester morning. He should return before nightfall on the morrow." The servant picked up a letter from a side table. "You received a post here from Fletcher that the merchants have already refused, and are drawing up a counter-offer. He believes the traders are think they can overcharge you because you are a woman."

Miss Darcy fisted her gloved fingers. "Those derelicts! I command my estate as is fit of a Darcy, my sex has no relevance. Derbyshire needs that grain to make it through the next season; I refuse to let my people go hungry." She fumed silently. "Rose, please send their families tickets to the theatre, for the very back floor seats. That should convey I am not easily trifled upon."

Rose nodded as she scribbled the note down.

Miss Darcy nodded once more with satisfaction. "I shall feel better when he's returned safely."

"We all will. For now, you have an assembly to attend."

Miss Darcy made her way down the grand stairs of Netherfield. Mr. Bingley was nervously deciding between two different hats with his manservant, then he spotted her. "Ah, Darcy! I cannot decide. Which shall be more impressing?"

Miss Darcy frowned at both the Wellington top hat and the bowler hat. "Bingley, this occasion does not call for such finery, nor are you in the military." She handed them off to a nearby servant. "You would only flaunt your wealth further." She stepped closer to adjust his jacket. "You shall impress them regardless." Then she stepped back again to look over his appearance once more.

Mr. Bingley smiled, and his eyes twinkled as he looked at her outfit. "Yes, we both shall."

Before finally making their egress, a servant hands an envelope to Miss Darcy. Silently, she quickly rips open the letter, pouring over the contents. While her mouth opens in alarm, she divulges nothing to her friend; shoving the contents into her evening purse. Miss Darcy does her best to hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

Mr. Bingley looked alarmed. He knew of the struggle she endured, but she had never cried in front of him, not since their Cambridge days.

Master Erol yawned loudly as he emerged from the parlor. "There you two are." He tipped his top hat at Miss Darcy, oblivious to her mood. "May I claim your first set before my dear brother does?"

Miss Darcy, master of masks, gazed up at him in a calm manner. "Yes you may." Before he could reply, Miss Darcy moved to take Mr. Bingley's arm. "Now let us depart."

Mr. Bingley nodded and rested his hand over her gloved one, and led them to the foyer where the Hursts, the Bingleys' sister and her husband, waited for them.

* * *

**AN: I love to hear feedback on my work. If you have any questions or comments about the events of the chapter or where the story is going, please review or message me. **


	3. First Impressions- UPDATED

**AN: Hello everyone. I am so excited at the popularity of this story. Over 500 views in a single day, but there are only 12 reviews. Feedback helps me hone future chapters; so if there's something I'm doing wrong or really right, that would be great information to have.**

**I hope this chapter clears up any name confusionThere weren't any questions in the Chapter Two reviews, but I would like to thank anedrew, LoveInTheBattleField, and Dizzy Lizzy.60 for reviewing both chapters so far. I really do appreciate it.**

**Without further ado, the chapter that everyone (including me) really want to see.**

**EDIT: The bold sentence of dialogue below is a new change. **

* * *

[AT MERYTON ASSEMBLY]

At the Assembly, drinking, dancing, and general merriment filled the hall with music, laughter, and conversation. However, this all silenced at the arrival of the large Bingley party. Everyone, even the musicians, wanted to get a better look at the newcomers. It would seem those in the country were unaccustomed to visitors.

Unfortunately, Mr. Hurst was first to speak. "Damned silly way to spend an evening."

Master Erol leaned towards Miss Darcy, and then looked up at his brother. "Shall we be quite safe here, do you think?"

An older gentleman approached the three of them. "Mr. Bingley! Allow me the pleasure of welcoming you to our little assembly here."

Mr. Bingley smiled. "Sir William, I've very glad to see you. There's nothing I love better than a dance."

Miss Darcy held her head high, and avoided wandering her eyes to all those who stared at them. The attendees did not appear to be as terrible as she imagined; there were several attempts of the season's fashions (though most from previous seasons), and even a few handsome gentlemen. However, she would not make this evening any more uncomfortable than it was already.

* * *

Bennet was deep in discussion with his friend Miss Charlotte Lucas and Jane when the Bingley party arrived. He grew quiet along with everyone else, as they marveled at the visitors. He had yet to meet Mr. Bingley but did not look forward to his mother's antics, regarding the evening's possibilities.

He turned to Miss Lucas in surprise. "Only two ladies, then, after all? Do you know who they are?"

"One is Mr. Bingley's sister, I understand. She is married to one of the gentlemen there, a Mr. Hurst."

Jane spoke up. "The one in the top hat?"

Miss Lucas shook her head. "No, the other, smaller man."

Bennet laughed, taking another sip of his drink. "Better and better!"

Jane smiled softy as she does. "They're very elegant. And who is the other lady?"

Mrs. Bennet rushed to the small group. "Bennet! Jane! Come here. You see that lady there? Lady Lucas just told me she's Mr. Bingley's oldest friend. Her name is Miss Elizabeth Darcy, and she has a mighty fortune and a great estate in Derbyshire. Ten thousand a year, at least. Bingley's wealth is nothing to hers. Don't you think she's the handsomest lady you've ever seen, Bennet?"

Bennet blinked. "I wonder if she would be quite so handsome if she were not quite so rich."

Mrs. Bennet gushed. "Oh, oh, they're coming over. Remember to smile!"

Sir William Lucas led the group over to the Bennets. "Hello, Mr. Bingley has expressed he wished to acquaint himself with your family."

Mrs. Bennet grinned, and pointed to each of her children. "Sir, that's very good of you. This is Jane, my eldest. And Gardiner Bennet, my only son."

Bennet tried not to frown at his unfortunate name. He murmured. "Mother, must you?"

Miss Darcy curtsied before Bennet at the mention of him.

"My daughter, Mary, sits over there by the harpsichord. And my youngest two, Kitty and Lydia are dancing there on the floor." Mrs. Bennet looked back up at Mr. Bingley. "Do you like to dance yourself?"

Bennet made eye contact with Miss Darcy briefly as the conversation turned back to Mr. Bingley. Miss Darcy's smile seemed to hide her true self, as her eyes betrayed other feelings. Bennet attempted to refrain from divulging further. However, she did have beautiful eyes.

Mr. Bingley nodded in reply. "There is nothing I love better." He gulped, glancing at Miss Darcy next to him. "And if Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to claim the next two dances?"

Jane nodded, and shyly smiled up at him. "I am not engaged, sir."

"Good."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes twinkled with delight. "And you, Miss? Are you fond of dancing, too?"

Mr. Bingley's eyes widened. "Oh, I beg your pardon, everyone. May I present my good friend, Miss Elizabeth Darcy?"

One hand holding the length of her dress, Miss Darcy curtsied on cue with all the grace of her station. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Bennet did first.

"You are very welcome to Herfordshire, Miss Darcy. I hope you have come here eager to dance, as your friend has."

Miss Darcy hid her emotions and coldly replied. "Thank you, Madam. I rarely dance."

"Well, please allow this be one of those occasions. I garner than you'll not easily find such lively music or such handsome partners."

"Your daughters seem happy enough to make up for my lack of participation."

"Yes, the young certainly are lively enough to make such functions enjoyable."

Mr. Bingley found an opportunity. "Um, please excuse us, Mrs. Bennet. Miss Bennet, I believe the next song should start." Then he guided Miss Bennet away.

Miss Darcy meant to speak to Mr. Bingley, but he moved off too quickly. She resigned to smile, but could not think of a single thing to say.

Bennet finally spoke up, ending the awkwardness. "I have not been myself, but I hear Netherfield's library is grand."

Miss Darcy nodded. "Yes, the furnishing of Netherfield are quite adequate for Mr. Bingley's intentions."

Bennet's palms were sweaty as the uncomfortable scene did not improve.

Mrs. Bennet grinned. "And how long should we expect Mr. Bingley to remain? It would be wonderful to make him a permanent addition to society."

"I cannot speak for Mr. Bingley, madam."

"I see. What can you tell us?"

Bennet tried to get Mrs. Bennet's attention. "Mother, please."

Miss Darcy adjusted the ruffles of her gown. "I can tell you, Madam, that the weather was pleasant today, the roads remain rather clear for traveling, and the champagne here is tolerably delicious." She glanced between the mother and son. "Did I miss any of the usual topics?"

Bennet shook his head, speechless.

**"Please do excuse me. I fear a headache may overcome me."** She curtsied, and walked away.

Mrs. Bennet huffed. "Did you ever meet such a proud, disagreeable woman!"

Bennet frowned at his mother. "Be calm, or she shall hear you!"

"Well, I don't care if she does. Her friend is disposed to be cheerful and charming. Why does she think she's above such company?"

Bennet shook his head. While he could easily guess what was off-putting about meeting his mother, he could not fathom treating the entire assembly as if everything was caked in mud. "The rich can afford to give offence wherever they go. Perhaps she is not so handsome after all."

His mother agreed easily, glaring at Miss Darcy as she spoke. "Certainly nothing at all to Mr. Bingley." Then she turned to her son. "You darling, haven't asked any lady to dance. I suggest you change that, and I don't mean Charlotte Lucas either."

Bennet nodded. "Anything to please you, Mother." Then he set off, walking along the walls of the large room to avoid the dancing partners. Several dances past. He had just reached Miss Lucas as the most recent song ended, when a loud conversation prevented them from speaking.

Mr. Bingley held out his arms at his friend. "Come, Darcy, I must have you dance! I hate to see you standing around in this stupid manner. You would feel much better if you danced."

Bennet raised a brow at the scene and chose to ignore it. "Dearest Miss Lucas, do you care to dance?"

Miss Charlotte's eyes twinkled. "As flattered as I am, Mr. Bennet, I do not wish to dance at the present time. I am entertained enough to watch others dance."

Bennet nodded, and mistakenly returned his gaze to the former scene.

Miss Darcy shook her head. "I certainly shall not. And you know my reasons are valid. Besides, your brother is engaged at present. You are claimed for the next several dances, and you know perfectly well it would be punishment for me to stand up with any other in this room, as I don't do well with strangers. There are far more females than males; I would have more luck had I been born a gentleman."

Mr. Bingley grimaces. "Good God, Darcy. Upon my honour, I never met so many pleasant people in all my life, gentlemen and ladies alike. Some are even uncommonly pretty, hey?"

Miss Darcy crossed her arms. "Yes, you have been dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

Bingley clapped his hands together in earnest. "She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld; besides you, of course, Darcy."

Bennet watched as Miss Darcy's grin grew at her friend's statement. Though he did not gleam what pleased her so, he was glad to see her smile if only once during the evening.

"Look, over there is Miss Bennet's brother. I am quite certain if you went over there, he would request a set with you."

Bennet's ears burned as he heard his name.

Miss Darcy sighed. "No, Bingley. I am here as your supporter in your adventure. It is not I who came here to make new friends."

Mr. Bingley took a step closer to his friend, lowering his voice. "Pemberly shall survive her conflicts at least until the morning. Please smile, _Miss _Darcy."

Miss Darcy pressed her lips in a fine line. She spoke in a hushed voice. "I am fine, Charles. Go back to your partner. You are wasting your time with me."

As Bennet noticed Mr. Bingley looking about himself, he turned around as to hide his eavesdropping. Then Mr. Bingley then left the vicinity in search of his dance partner.

He dare not turn around to betray to Miss Darcy that he'd heard everything. He stared at Miss Lucas with wide eyes as his friend looked past him at her. Miss Lucas smiled slyly, and spoke rather loudly to match Mr. Bingley. "You should ask Miss Darcy to dance. She is very pretty, and seemed agreeable when we spoke."

Bennet frowned. While he could not see her expression, he was certain Miss Darcy would hear his response. However, he did not think of this before impulsively replying. "She seems tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I am no mood to humour disagreeable strangers."

Miss Darcy stood there, horrified at what she just heard. Years of masking her emotions were all that held her together. She cleared her throat and moved to a different part of the room as if she was not bothered.

However, she felt eyes continually watching her the rest of the evening. A few of the ladies were already giving her pitying looks as they walked by. She knew she was out in the country, but she was amazed at how quickly everyone seemed to already know.

If Bennet was not already, he was positively the exact shade of Union Jack red when he fully understood how loud he'd spoken. It was a wonder the entire assembly did not hear their discussion, and everyone now knew he had insulted one of the richest ladies in the room.

Quickly, he moved from his place out of sight to one of the outdoor patios. He took in a deep breath as he replayed his own words. Were they true words? Could he identify she was so flawed in such a short time span? What could have made him say such a foolish sentence?

Being alone for once, he was able to recount everything he knew of Miss Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley seemed to be exactly what the second-hand stories spoke of, but Miss Darcy had all the airs of exactly the opposite. How stranges rumors can be.

Miss Lucas came out on the patio. "There you are. What has you hiding out here?"

"I find it odd that Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy are so informal with one another."

She raised a brow. "Informal?"

"You have not observed it? Mr. Bingley calls her only 'Darcy; and I've heard her call him by his Christian name."

Charlotte nodded. "Who are we to judge the habits of the more fortunate?" Her eyes grew with an idea. "Do you think they've a secret engagement?"

Bennet frowned. "I do not believe so, or Mr. Bingley would not gaze at my sister in such an obvious manner. If I discover otherwise, I shall resort to physical means to resolve the situation."

"Perhaps their friendship is as ours?"

"I do hope you are correct, for my sister's sake." He chuckled. 'I cannot help but wonder what Meryton would say about our friendship if my father's debts weren't so known."

"I am sure that some lady shall see past your situation. Your father's decisions are not your fault." Charlotte held out her hand. "Think nothing of it, come dance with me."

Bennet raised a half-smile, and immediately discarded his worry. "I cannot disappoint such a beautiful lady, and a good friend."

They smiled at one another as she dragged him back inside.

Miss Darcy looked over at Mr. Bingley, who was absolutely enjoying himself on the dance floor. She would endure this for her friend. She suffered this so that he might see the true nature of country people. With this sad thought, she was comforted that their stay in Hertfordshire would most likely be shortened when the Bingleys learned of her slight.

* * *

**AN: I hope that I did it justice. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Was it everything you wanted? Did I leave anything out? Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Aftermath

**AN: First of all, for those of you who have followed the story from the beginning, I have changed one line of dialogue from the last chapter (It is in bold if you would like to review it). Some believed that Miss Darcy was intentionally disagreeable, and I hope that the change helps her case a little. **

**Also, I understand all of the concerns about the historical reality that some of you believe I am ignoring. I assure you that I am not. I have written far enough into the story that I know all the explanations are included, but also that they need to happen organically for the characters. Jane Austen did not tell the readers all the information at once, and this is done intentionally. I am not torturing you all on purpose.**

**Most important of all, the beginning obviously mirrors the original because I felt this was familiar ground to establish the differences in the characters. As the plot progresses, please do not assume you know what is going to happen. Though most of the dialogue has not changed, the characters who speak them may have or the scenery around may have changed. At some point, the role switch will affect the course of events, and the outcome will be new to us all.**

**Thank you for your patience. I hope to continue this daily posting, so please review as soon as possible, so that I can stay true to the novel we all love.**

* * *

[AT LONGBOURN]

Bennet was able to enjoy the rest of his evening, thanks to Miss Charlotte and Jane's happiness. He was even able to sleep well. But when he awoke in the early hours of the morning, the evening seemed to be a blur. He wanted to believe it had been a terrible dream that he'd insult anyone, let alone a stranger.

He dreaded removing from his bed. He was sure his mother would emphasize his transgression and make the situation worse for Miss Darcy. Perhaps if he could go out for a morning ride, he could be relieved of her recount of the assembly.

Bennet dressed for the morning. As it was still early, he went out in the stables, tending to the family horse. Nelly was a great confidant when he felt drowning from the female tendencies Longbourn was prone to hosting.

He was discussing his actions with the stead when his sister Jane entered.

Sweet Jane was all smiles. "I see you're not hiding away in your books."

Bennet nodded as he continued brushing the horse. "No, I am hiding away from Mama's designs of match matching. Yes, it would seem that you shall be hearing wedding bells on the morrow if she had her way."

Jane chided, "Her heart is in the right place. She only wishes our happiness. Besides, I enjoyed Mr. Bingley's company. He is just what a young man ought to be, Benny. Sensible, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!"

"Handsome, too, which a young man ought to be if he possibly can. And he seems to like you very much, which shows good judgment." Bennet set aside the brush. "I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person." He reached for a bag of apples. "He could be happier in his choice of family and friends, though the Hursts, I suppose, he cannot help."

Jane furrowed her brow. "Do you not like them?"

Bennet shrugged. "Their manners are quite different from his."

"At first, perhaps. I'm sure they will be charming neighbours.

He laughed as he continued to tend to the horse. "One of them, maybe."

His sister shook her head. "I am sure you are wrong, Ben. And even Miss Darcy may improve on closer acquaintance."

He bowed his head sheepishly. "After such a display, I cannot think Miss Darcy will have attentions for any of the Bennets." He sighed. "I cannot comprehend what possessed my tongue. I just wish fewer were such adamant listeners at the time."

Jane frowned. "Yes, it was very wrong of you to speak so. You should apologize."

"It is of no consequence. I believe all parties will only find further hurt by proceeding. I say we wait out their visit, and move about our lives per usual."

Jane sighed, and gently placed a hand on her brother's forearm. "As a gentleman, it is your duty to be courteous. We are all invited to the Lucas Lodge this evening. Use this to your advantage. Make amends, not wounds."

He nodded, and she turned on her heel to head back into the home. He waited a few more moments before following her.

As he emerged into the dining room, he could already hear Mrs. Bennet bragging about the Assembly to Mr. Bennet and the servants, really any poor soul willing to listen.

Mrs. Bennet still managed to brag as she chewed her English muffin. "And Jane was so admired! There was nothing like it! Mr. Bingley favored Jane above every other girl. For he danced the first two with her, and then the next with Charlotte Lucas, which vexed me greatly, but lo, there in the very next nothing would please him but to stand up with Jane again."

Mr. Bennet sighed in exasperation, "Enough, madam. Let's hear no more of his partners!"

"Oh, but his sister, Mrs. Hurst, was charming! So elegant and obliging! I wish you had met her and seen the lovely lace on her gown."

"No, no Lace! I beg you, Mrs. Bennet."

"Miss Darcy's gown as just a lovely, but absolutely horrid conversation. She is not worth our concern, though she may be the richest lady in Derbyshire. The proudest, most miserable; she would not pay mind to the conversation at all."

Bennet made the mistake of falling in his mother's view. She exclaimed as she saw him, "But my wonderful son! Mr. Bennet, your son defended my pride in this offence. He flatly refused to stand up with her, and put that rich woman in her place!"

Mr. Bennet frowned up at Bennet. "Our son slighted this woman, did he? Hmm."

Bennet flushed but shook his head. "She didn't care for our family either, so it is… of little matter." He lost confidence as his voice trailed off, processing his own words.

Mr. Bennet returned his eyes to his newspaper. "I hope that to be a fact, son."

Bennet gulped in guilt. "I can promise you Miss Darcy will never agree to dance me."

Mrs. Bennet fussed and fluttered about Longbourn, mentally prepared the entire household for the evening festivities at the Lucas Lodge.

* * *

[AT NETHERFIELD]

When the Bingley party returned to Netherfield from the assembly, Miss Darcy did not partake in the usual nightcap with the Bingleys. She excused herself with a headache, and retired directly to her bedchambers.

Privacy was a relief. She shrugged her shoulders as she exhaled. She leaned back against the door as tears began to flow down her face. Miss Darcy was not one to express such emotion, so Rose quickly helped her from her garments without a word. It was not until her nightgown was applied and tied off that Miss Darcy seemed exhausted of the sobs.

She sniffed once before looking up at her maidservant. "Any news of Fletcher?"

Rose shook her head hesitantly. "Ma'am, I'm sure he took to an inn than to suffer a night's ride."

She nodded in understanding. "He is to report to me the instant he enters the premises. This supplies business requires more attention than first believed."

Rose folded and returned her mistresses' clothes to their hangers and boxes. After completing all her duties, she kneeled by Miss Darcy. "Would you like to sympathetic ear, ma'am?"

Miss Darcy was startled by the request. "I have never been thus treated so in my entire life. I should never have gone at all."

Rose nodded. "What transpired?"

Miss Darcy folded her hands, which suddenly began very interesting. "A man slighted me publicly. He refused to stand with me in a dance."

Rose gasped. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"It eludes me. I spoke with him briefly when I met him and his family. I was kindly to his mother, spoke politely about his sisters."

"Did you try to enjoy yourself? Or did your thoughts wander over your grain contract all evening?"

"I must admit I was preoccupied with the unfortunate letter I received just before departing as well as that, but I was cordial… as I always am."

Rose pressed her mouth into a thin line. "Ma'am, your usual is to hide behind that Darcy mask the moment you step out into the world."

Miss Darcy jumped to her feet. "Mask? Of course I masked myself among those savages who call that an Assembly. They gave no care for how I fared here, only that I gave Hertfordshire the approval they desperately desire as to validate their worth."

Rose nodded. "I have no judgment cast, ma'am."

Miss Darcy sat back down on the bed. "Forgive my outburst. You are only helping how you can."' She placed a hand on the maidservant's arm.

Rose stood behind her mistress, and began removing the pins from her hair. "Would you like to discuss your letter?"

Miss Darcy sighed, reaching for the parchment from her handbag. "Georgiana isn't faring well on her visit west to Bath. It appears her former governess continues to antagonize her, despite my efforts. My sister writes that the woman makes outlandish claims on my reputation that she cannot even recount to me for how uncomfortable it makes her. But I can imagine the things being told; it is Wickham after all we speak of. " Her eyes scanned over the inked words for the second time that evening. "I tired of these fiends and their dealings."

Her servant shook her head as she fluffed Miss Darcy's hair. "Those that meet you know all the gossip to be false. Any foolish enough to listen to such accounts do not matter anyhow."

"Thank you, Rose. You are free for the remainder of night. I will begin fresh in the morning."

Miss Darcy awoke the next morning before all the others, so she determined to take a morning stroll. She contended if riding would be more beneficial, however lacked the patience to ready a stead. She told Rose of her plan, and headed out.

The Hertfordshire landscape was much better company to its inhabitants. Miss Darcy was quite used to the hills, and kept mostly to the somewhat worn paths. Her boots finally having some use. She was certain that she would walk this on a daily basis had she lived here all her life.

The exercise helped her thoughts untangle themselves about the previous evening. She resolved that there were aspects she could have behaved better about, and that being slighted by a stranger was insignificant; she possessed so many things in this life that he could only dream of ever obtaining. She was comforted by the idea that he mostly likely would never leave this country sphere, that outside this visit to the country she would never encounter the man again.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me your thoughts. All who review with questions and concerns get answers, I promise. If I for some reason have not addressed something, I apologize and please remind me.**


	5. Dinner at Lucas Lodge

**AN:I hope the characters are to your liking. A reader said it well that,"With their situations being reversed, their characters really should be a little different than the original anyhow, so they shouldn't be compared." I really appreciate all the support. Please enjoy.**

* * *

[AT LUCAS LODGE]

When the Bennets arrived to the dinner party, the Netherfield party was already present and seated in the dining hall. Greetings were expressed; however there were more hugs than curtsies or bows.

Dinner was uneventful, to say the very least. Bennet unwittingly searched promptly for Miss Darcy in the room. He wished to avoid further incident, and determined to avoid her the entire duration of the evening. Naturally, they were seating on opposite ends of the room. There was no chance of him offending Miss Darcy in this manner; so he ate in relief.

When the Lucas' announced the meal over, and for all to migrate into the parlor, apprehension grew in Bennet. He hesitated as the group did as instructed. The large parlor with a ballroom attached was nearly at capacity, for the visiting militia men had invitations to the festivities as well.

His sister, Mary, delayed no time at all to take over the playing of the harpsichord.

Sir William made his position near the Bingleys and Miss Darcy; his chest puffed with pride. "I hope this will be the first of many occasions when Lucas Lodge will be graced with your presence. Here, you see, we are all easy, with no awkwardness or ceremony.

Master Erol lifted his champagne glass to his lips. "Quite."

Mr. Bingley nodded in approval as some of the Bennet daughters made their way over.

Mrs. Bennet added herself to the conversation of Lady Lucas and Mrs. Forster in the corner of the parlor.

Lady Lucas was nodding about something Mrs. Forster said. "Yes, a most agreeable young man!"

Mrs. Bennet beamed. "And he would dance every dance with Jane. Nothing else would do!"

Colonel Forster approached the ladies with the intent for a moment with his wife, but intercepted by the hostess. "And are you pleased with Herfordshire, Colonel Forster?"

He bowed, careful of the contents of his glass. "Very much so, and never more so this evening. The regiment of infantry doesn't find a ready welcome everywhere, I fear."

Mrs. Bennet smiled. "I do think your officers will be very well pleased with Meryton, sir."

Mrs. Forster laughed. "Yes, even Denny and Sanderson seem very well pleased, having met your daughters."

Lady Lucas laughed as well, as she rose to her feet to make way in the direction of her husband.

The host was boosting at present about his experiences in Ton. "No doubt you attend assemblies at St. James' Court, Master Bingley?"

Adjusting his top hat, Master Erol responded. "We go but rarely, sir."

Sir William widened his eyes. "I am surprised, indeed. I shall be happy to introduce you there, at time when I am in Ton."

Master Erol made a reserved smile. "You are too kind, sir."

"Good, good. Capital."

His wife tapped his shoulder, turning his attentions from the present conversation.

Finally alone, Master Erol scoffed to Miss Darcy. "Insufferable! To imagine that we'd require his assistance in society."

Miss Darcy raised a brow. Her voice was low as circles of conversation moved closer to their seats. "I am certain he is good sort of gentleman, Master Bingley."

He laughed loudly. "Yes, I am sure he kept a very good sort of shop before elevating to knighthood. My poor brother, what agonies he must be suffering on that side of the room."

Miss Darcy removed her glass to the setting table. "Your brother is positively genteel as you should follow suit."

Bringing herself to her feet, she noticed the Bennet children and the Forsters now entertaining Mr. Bingley. The happy smile on her friend's continence was her saving grace from retreating away from this estate and this countryside altogether.

The room was content with merriment. Reclaiming her drink, Miss Darcy moved toward a window to look out into the wonderful, vast landscape that she presently envied; close enough to overhear conversation, but far enough to remain excluded, as was her intention.

Bennet turned to Colonel Forster. "Are you in Meryton to subdue the discontented populace, sir, or do you defend Hertfordshire against the French?"

The Colonel grinned. "Neither, Mr. Bennet. We hope to winter here peacefully; my soldiers are in great need to training and even greater need for society while available."

Mrs. Bennet nodded. "Certainly though, dinners such as these are not the sole society you're referring? Once settled, you would do best by hosting festivities of your own."

Lydia Bennet's eyes grew. "A ball. Oh, I long for a ball, and so does Denny."

Kitty could not refrain from giggling in delight. "Make him give a ball, Mrs. Forster. We'll dance with all the officers."

Lydia frowned. "If Mary would only play something cheerful, we could dance even now." She hasted to the instrument at which her sister sat to begin the complaints and bickering.

Their arguing grew, gaining the attention of the whole party, and drew in Mrs. Bennet herself, shamelessly embarrassing the rest of the Bennets. Finally, Sir William approached the harpsichord to plead with Miss Mary.

She finally agreed, though to her displeasure.

Soldiers gathered and girls lined up to begin the jig, though Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley declined to join in.

Bennet himself stood to the side with Edward Lucas, the brother of Miss Charlotte, whom he considered to be his closest friend. "I see you're refraining from dancing. Feet too tired from all your partners yesterday? For I did not see you at all."

Edward grinned as he sipped brandy, ignoring the jab. "I see that Mr. Bingley continues his attentions to Jane."

Bennet nodded. "I am very happy for her happiness."

Miss Charlotte approached the men. "She does seem well pleased with him."

Bennet nodded. "I think if he continues so, she's fated to be very much in love with him."

Miss Charlotte raised a brow. "And do you think Mr. Bingley is in love?"

He bobbed his head from side to side. "Well, it is clear he does like her very much."

"Then she should show more affection even than she feels, not less, if she is to secure him."

Edward raised a brow. "Secure him? Come now, Charlotte."

"Yes, she should secure him as soon as may be."

Bennet imagined Jane being very unhappy for rushing into such a circumstance. He waved his free hand in discord. "Before she is sure of his character? Of her own regard for him?"

Miss Charlotte nodded. "Of course, happiness is not always guaranteed in marriage, you know. It is better to know in advance as little as possible the defects of your partner, is it not?"

Edward frowned. "You know that is not sound. You would not act that way yourself, nor would I."

"As men, you would not desire an advantageous match? With the only obstacle being that your marriage partner declines on the ground of the lack of time to bond? Barring you both from this happiness you praise?"

Bennet dropped his arms to his sides. "I understand the practicality, Miss Charlotte. However, you know my feelings on the matter."

Miss Charlotte sighed. "Well, it seems that Jane will not anyhow. So we must hope that Mr. Bingley will. It appears he gets little encouragement from his family."

Bennet glanced up at Miss Darcy at the window alone. "Or his friend."

Miss Charlotte looked about the room as well. "Oh, Mother is calling me over. Behave you two."

Edward smiled slyly at his friend. "But it seems that Miss Darcy looks at you a great deal, _Master _Bennet."

Bennet flushed, avoiding eye contact with her. "I cannot think why, unless she means to frighten me with her contempt. I wish she would not come into society; she makes others uneasy."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Are we gazing at the same lady? I shall gladly be uneasy the rest of my life if it was in the presence of such beauty."

"You mean, with such a large fortune at your disposal?"

Edward nudged him in cheer. "A happy addition to the circumstance, but I would be willing to settle for less."

Bennet huffed. "Yes, how unfortunate for you that the Bingley family have another daughter for you to wed."

Edward laughed. "Yes! How scandalous." Then he lowered his voice. "However, I find that Erol Bingley would have been more successful as a woman. Dandies always put me ill at ease."

At that moment, Sir William approached the lone Miss Darcy, and began engaging conversation.

Lydia just made an outburst of laughter in the middle of dancing, flirting with her partner and running about.

Bennet sighed. "I think I should speak with my sister before she exposes us all to ridicule."

Edward grinned. "I could always handle that for you."

Bennet's nostrils flared as he fisted his hands. "Don't you dare." Then he walked away while his friend was stuck in a fit of laughter.

Along his trek, Sir William intercepted him. "Mr. Bennet! Why are you not dancing? Mr. Bennet, please allow me to present this young lady to you as a desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I'm sure, when so much beauty is before you."

Miss Darcy's eyes grew. This was unexpected. His insult was still a fresh wound. How mortifying to have to turn him down! His voice was pleasant enough; he was handsome, however immature. No, she shall shoulder this with the grace of her station; show him that his words carry no weight on her ego.

However, Mr. Bennet surprised her. The young man gazed at her so; the remorse obvious in his countenance. "Sir William , please don't think I came this way to induce a dancing partner. I have no such intentions tonight."

She spoke up, determined to show her strong character to him. "I would be very happy if you would do me the honor, Mr. Bennet."

He bowed. "Excuse me, I…I'm not inclined to dance." Then he walked away.

Sir William, confused by the interaction, then offered his own hand. "I may not be as quick as these youths, but I can certainly keep up."

Miss Darcy gave a reserved smile. "I thank you for your compassion, but I believe I shall refresh my beverage."

Master Erol sat where Miss Darcy approached to drink. "I believe I know your thoughts at this moment."

Miss Darcy shook her head. "I should imagine not."

"You are revolting at the idea of spending so many evening in such tedious company."

"No, indeed. My thoughts are more agreeable."

"Agreeable, here? How so?"

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, Master Erol. As the voice can be, from time to time. "

"I do not have the privilege of understanding you."

"I was just admiring a soothing voice and an expressive pair of eyes."

He stood to be closer to her. "Who?"

She gazed out the window, up at the stars. "Mr. Bennet is certainly a strange creature."

"If that imbecile has bothered you once more, I shall defend you. You already know my feelings, Miss Darcy. I-"

She quickly raised a hand. "That is not necessary, I assure you." Replacing her glass in its place, she took a deep breath. "I do believe fresh air would do me well."

He moved to follow her.

"Alone, if you will."

Master Erol nodded reluctantly, sat back down and watched her leave with envy.

Miss Jane Bennet watched the scene happen, and narrowed her eyes as Miss Darcy moved to the balcony. Discreetly, Jane moved toward her brother. "Miss Darcy is finally alone on the balcony. Now would be a most opportune moment to apologize."

Bennet gazed forlorn in Miss Darcy's direction. "And if I only make it worse? What shall I do then?"

Jane narrowed her eyes in silence.

"Is there _anything_ else you would have me do?"

Jane smiled softly. "You know what needs to be done."

He sighed, finishing the rest of his brandy in a single gulp. He waited a minute before casually making his way around the perimeter of the room without being watched. He stepped out of the threshold and exhaled.

Miss Darcy was leaning forward against the granite railing when she heard him. She turned quickly, wiping away the stray tear that betrayed her.

Bennet was afraid to move any closer. They stared at one another without speaking.

Finally, it was Miss Darcy who turned back into her position to look out over the beautiful landscape.

He gulped. "I've come to apologize."

She didn't initially respond. He stared at the back of her head, waiting.

Miss Darcy gathered up her shawl around her shoulders closer, and lifted the extra material of her gown. She turned to him, frowning. "If it's a moment alone you require, I shall leave you to it. But know, Mr. Bennet, that there is nothing requiring your apologies." She quickly brushed past him, back into the ballroom.

Bennet blinked slowly, sighing as he was proven correct. He remained outside as a form of self-punishment, giving her reprieve from his presence.

* * *

[AT LONGBOURN]

The rest of the Bennet clan was blind to the interactions between Bennet and Miss Darcy, for they all awoke the next morning with merriment and content with the previous evening's activities. The whole family dined at breakfast together, enjoying the company and sharing stories.

A maid entered the room with a letter for Jane, curtsying as she passed it to her.

Mrs. Bennet frowned. "What is it? What does it say?"

Jane laughed with surprise. "It's from Mrs. Hurst. She wishes me to dine with her this afternoon."

Mrs. Bennet clapped and jumped in her seat. "That is a good sign."

Jane's eyes continued scanning the words on the page. "Although the gentlemen will be out to dine with the officers."

Their mother frowned once more. "That is a shame. Still, you must go and make do what you may. It does not entail if Miss Darcy should be present?"

Jane shook her head. "Father, may I borrow the carriage?"

Mrs. Bennet dropped her knife with a loud clank. "No, you must go on horseback. It's looks as though it shall storm, and you will be forced to stay the night. How else can you ensure an encounter with Mr. Bingley, after making a trip all the way to Netherfield?"

Jane took Nelly as instructed, and it began to rain when she was just more than halfway finished with the trip.

* * *

**AN: I hope my cliffhangers are written well. Please share your thoughts. I always use feedback to improve. **


	6. Jane arrives at Netherfield

**AN: This chapter was really emotional to write, I think that's the right word for it. So I spent an extra day editing and rereading it. I hope it's to your liking as it is mine. **

**Also, because I know almost nothing about England, especially three hundred years ago, I am prone to make some mistakes. Thank you ****Benni Dorm**** for pointing out that I was addressing Sir William Lucas incorrectly. I have corrected this for all posted chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: The original story belongs to Jane Austen, while almost all of the dialogue comes straight from the 1995 BBC script featuring Colin Firth. The characters, subplots, and scenes you do not recognize are the only parts that are truly mine.**

* * *

[AT NETHERFIELD]

By the time she arrived at Netherfield, Jane was sneezing horridly and drenched from the pouring rain. She attempted to dine despite her condition, but quickly grew pale as she continued conversation.

Miss Darcy was affronted that she neglected her condition and rang for a maid to help Miss Bennet to a spare room. No dinner was worth such suffering. Had Miss Darcy been informed of her mode of transportation, she would have quickly sent her own carriage for Miss Bennet.

Mrs. Hurst huffed at the wasted food that had been set before Miss Bennet, and now could not be saved for leftovers from the illness Miss Bennet no doubt sneezed into the contents.

Miss Darcy rolled her eyes when Mrs. Hurst could not see, but humoured the lady, if only for Bingley's sake. She was forced to remind herself constantly that she was, in fact, a guest as well at Netherfield.

She moved through the large house quickly, having memorized the route to her bedchambers. Miss Darcy fetched Rose, and commanded that hot water and a change of night clothes be brought to Miss Bennet to make her more comfortable. Bingley's staff was competent, but Rose was whom Miss Darcy trusted most.

While the servants attended to the newest guest, Miss Darcy returned to her private sitting room. She was comforted that Fletcher was present, like a shadow that knew when to appear. Though the controversy, he was permitted in her private rooms; it seems to be the only places in Netherfield with true privacy for her business.

She promptly wrote a few lines explaining the situation to send to Longbourn. Surely, Miss Bennet's relations would be more concerned for her health than herself.

As she finished, she blew air onto the ink to aid the drying process. "Fletcher, see that this finds its way to Longbourn Estate. Rose is attending to Miss Bennet, and I demand that she not want for anything while she recovers."

Fletcher bowed, his dark bangs finding their way to obstruct his gaze as he lowered himself. "Of course, Mistress. Is her situation that dire?"

Miss Darcy sighed. "We cannot know without the aid of a physician, and that must wait until morning; so we shall risk nothing."

With everything going according to her quick planning, Miss Darcy changed into a more comfortable, much simpler gown before making her way back to Miss Bennet and Rose.

As she entered the bedchamber, Rose was applying a warm towel to the patient's brow. "She's grown a fever, ma'am."

Miss Darcy nodded, remaining silent. "What more can we do to make her comfortable?"

Rose bit her lower lip as she thought with great effort. "Hot stones for the chills, and chilled water for the fever. Those are the things my mum would do when one of us were ill."

Miss Darcy reached out her hand to take the towel from Rose. "Then go, gather the supplies. I shall watch over her."

Later in the evening, the gentlemen of the estate returned in a boisterous mood, laughing and being loud as they stumbled about.

The whole house heard as Master Erol clomped his heels, fumbled up the stairs and into his bedchambers with the slam of a door.

Then everything was silent once more.

A few minutes passed before there was a small knock on the door. "Rose, take over for me. I'm certain that is Charles."

Miss Darcy ran a hand over her hair, wishing it all to lie down nicely. She moved with the agility of a ballerina, and reclosed the door without as much as a squeak.

Mr. Bingley reeked of liquor, and his eyes were drooping.

She smiled up at him, as she reached out to hold his arm to steady him. "I see you fared well with the militia today then."

Mr. Bingley giggled. "What are you doing over in this part of the house? Is your room not to your liking, Darcy?"

Miss Darcy sighed. "Unfortunate news, Miss Bennet came to call on us today, and has fallen ill. This is her room until she recovers."

Mr. Bingley immediately frowned and straightened his back. "She's what? Is she alright? Can I see her?" He moved to enter the chamber to see for himself.

She held a hand to his chest. "No, she is sleeping. And it would be improper, you know that."

Mr. Bingley reached up and held her cheek in his hand. "Many things appear improper around here." He covered a burp, and removed his hand to her shoulder for support. "Nevertheless, both yours and my reputations remain intact. No one dare question our relationship or motives." He began to push her aside. "It would be no more improper for me to see Miss Bennet than it is for us to stand here alone. Since we've already done one, I should have the right to do the other."

She hissed at him, and fought back against his will. "Charles, stop this. Yes there is a difference. You have expressed no designs on me, and this country town most likely already has suspicions of what you imply. My reputation can survive all things, but you must think about Miss Bennet's, and what that could do to her future."

Fletcher appeared as Mr. Bingley began to speak louder. Miss Darcy knew none of this would ever leave her servant's lips; she paid him far too well for low brow behavior.

"You are absolutely correct. I must think of her future." He took a step back, supporting himself with his own two feet. He turned as if to pace. "I do think of her future, Darcy. I want to be in it. I believe I love her."

Miss Darcy did not react. "Bingley, you're inebriated. You do not fully realize your words. Sleep. Sobriety will greatly help your struggles. For now, let us get Miss Bennet back to full health."

"Elizabeth, dear sweet Lizzy, you are my guiding light." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "I mean every word. I love you, Elizabeth Darcy. You are a sister I wish I had."

His arms wrapped around her, and they held one another. Miss Darcy truly agreed with everything this man was. He was the brother she was neglected of in life. He was a source of happiness, and made her family feel complete.

Fletcher stepped in as Bingley was becoming dead weight to Miss Darcy. He helped untangle Mr. Bingley's limbs from her without harming either party. She moved the hair from out of his eyes. "Bingley, Fletcher is going to help you to bed. I shall see you in the morning. Rest as long as it requires to feel better."

Mr. Bingley nodded as he was led away.

These feelings of family and protectiveness as well as Bingley's confession made Miss Darcy realize that she must closer scrutinize Miss Bennet's character and motives. She would not allow fortune hunters to strife with her adopted brother; if it was not love, it was not allowed.

She went quietly into the guest bedchamber, and stirred Rose. "Go to your bed. I shall keep watch. You are relieved to rest as long as necessary."

"But your dress in the morning?"

"Can wait. I plan to remain until the physician is called. And Mr. Bingley….well, he-"

Rose nodded. "I heard everything, ma'am."

She sighed with relief. "Then I am most glad it is you in here, and none of those country servants that the Hursts abuse."

"Before I go, I must ask. Would it really be so bad to make connections with Mr. Bingley? I do not believe his remarks to be solely the result of alcohol. What if he does love you, not as a sister?"

Miss Darcy pursed her lips and stared down at the carpeting. "Charles and I have discussed it at length, from when we were at Cambridge. We know our true feelings, and this trip to the countryside cannot have changed those. If anything, the rumours of our illicit affairs shall be quenched with the talk of his doting on Miss Bennet. I wish nothing but his happiness in all aspects, but I know I am not the bride for him. Only a very independent and equally understanding man could withstand the character required of me for my duties as the owner and Mistress of Pemberly and Derbyshire."

She paused to look up at her servant. "Does that satisfy your question?"

"I will add only this. If Mr. Bingley isn't the candidate for the position, I fear that none more perfect can exist."

Miss Darcy nodded. "I am content to remain unattached for as long as it does not interfere with the running of my Estate. Goodnight, Rose."

* * *

**AN: It's really important for me to know how you feel, so review. I promise Bennet will run to rescue Jane.**


	7. Bennet arrives at Netherfield

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and following. Enjoy!**

* * *

[AT LONGBOURN]

The next morning Mr. Bennet read through the missive himself, as the letter explaining Jane's illness was passed around the room. "Well, my dear, if Jane should die of this fever, it will be a comfort to know it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders."

His wife scoffed. "Nonsense. People do not die of little colds. She will be very well taken care of."

Bennet drummed his fingers on his knuckles, thinking. "Father, I think I must go to Netherfield."

His mother scrunched her lips. "Go? No, there's no call for that! Jane is well where she is. You know there is nothing there for you. You would do better to escort your sisters to Meryton and orchestrate the meetings of officers."

"Jane would wish me to be with her. Guilt shall riddle her in their company. It is barely three miles; I shall walk there and be back in time for dinner."

His mother was aghast. "Walk? Three miles in all that mud? You'll not be fit to be seen."

Bennet shook his head. "I shall be fit enough to see my sister, which is all I want."

His gaze quickly turned towards his father. The man paused before answering. "As long as you sent the tilling machine to the Thompsons, I suppose Longbourn can spare you."

Then Bennet rose without another word from anyone, and left swiftly.

* * *

[AT NETHERFIELD]

Bennet arrived as quickly as he could without risking exhaustion.

"Announcing Mr. Gardiner Bennet."

He allowed the servant to announce him, but cared for little more civility than that. He entered the dining room with determination.

Miss Darcy rose to her feet. "Mr. Bennet!"

He bowed. "Miss Darcy, I have come to enquire after my sister."

She set down the biscuit in her hand. "On foot?"

"As you can plainly see. Would you be so kind as to guide me to her?"

Miss Darcy nodded quickly, feeling his urgency. She abandoned her food and her place at the breakfast table to take him through the house.

Benent was immediately uncomfortable by the frown on her face.

Fletcher was standing guard when they approached. She hoped her stern expression conveyed that he remain mute about the happenings of Miss Bennet's room.

"Mr. Bennet, this is Mr. Fletcher. He is the servant on hand for your sister. If you have any questions, please ask him."

Fletcher then opened the bedchamber, and motioned for Mr. Bennet to enter. There was a maidservant in the room as well. She was heating stones by the lit fire when she noticed him. She stood and curtsied. "Sir, my name is Rose Kerller. I have been taking care of Miss Bennet since her arrival.

After Mr. Bennet was safely in Miss Bennet's room, Miss Darcy turned to Fletcher. "He is never to know my involvement. Do not mention that Rose or you are in my employment."

Fletcher raised a brow. "And why do we care of his opinion, Mistress?"

She took in a deep breath. "The man appears to despise me. The predictability of it is a safe choice." She nodded, if only to herself. "Yes, it is easier that he hates me."

"As you wish."

Miss Darcy returned to her plate in the dining parlor with Mrs. Hurst and Master Erol, and found that Mr. Bingley had also joined the group.

The lady was insistent on gossiping about Mr. Bennet's arrival. "Well, we must allow him to be an excellent walker, but he really looked almost wild!"

Master Erol laughed. "What does he mean by scampering about the country because his sister has a cold? And his pants, knee deep in mud. I am absolutely certain. You observed it, I am sure Miss Darcy."

Miss Darcy nodded. "I did." Then she bit into her scone.

However, he did not let up. "I'm inclined to think you wouldn't wish a sibling to make such an exhibition."

Miss Darcy swallowed. "Certainly not."

He continued. "It seems to be to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, hmm?"

Mr. Bingley finally spoke. "It shows an affection for his sister that is very pleasing."

Mrs. Hurst set down her fork with haste. "But Jane Bennet is a sweet girl. It is very sad she should have such unfortunate family, such low connections. It would seem that Mr. Bennet made some very bad investments sometime in the past. I was informed he was forced to sign away his entire fortune as well as the deed to the estate to pay for it all. It is a laugh that they still have a roof over their heads."

Miss Darcy paused. "I did not think you one for gossip, Mrs. Hurst."

"No, but that knowledge does explain the behavior of the children, don't you agree?"

Miss Darcy shook her head. "If anything, it proves they bare it well despite their circumstance."

Mrs. Hurst would not relent. "I did gather from Miss Bennet herself that she has an uncle in the trading business, and lives in Cheapside."

Master Erol laughed. "What's the man's name? Perhaps we should call when we are next in town."

"A Mr. Gardiner, I believe."

Miss Darcy paused at the name. Mr. Bennet was named for his uncle. A noble gesture, one that even the Fitzwilliams were known to keep as tradition. It made the Bennets' plight all the more tragic.

Mr. Bingley yawned. "They would be just as agreeable to me had they uncles enough to fill all of Cheapside."

Miss Darcy did not look away from the food she was attending. "No, Bingley. With such connections, they can have very little chance of marrying well. That is the material point."

Mr. Bennet hastily returned to the dining room with a frown.

Mr. Bingley straightened his posture. "Mr. Bennet, how does your sister fare? Is she any better?"

He shook his cuff to straighten his jacket. "I am afraid she is quite unwell, Mr. Bingley. I left her be to sleep."

Bingley nodded. "Dr. Jones is sent for. And you must stay until your sister is recovered."

Bennet's eyes darted toward Miss Darcy. "Oh, I would not wish to inconvenience you. I can provide-"

Mr. Bingley motioned for a servant. "I wouldn't hear of anything else. I'll send to Longbourn for your clothes directly."

"You are kind, sir. However, it's unnecessary."

Mr. Bingley laughed. "It is already done. Besides, you can add to our chances at cards later this evening."

Mr. Hurst fell out of his reverie. "Will there be any sport today, or not?"

The room filled with an awkward silence.

Master Erol slapped Mr. Hurst on the arm. "Fine, good sir. We shall ride today. Charles, Miss Darcy, what say you?"

Miss Darcy cleared her throat. "I do believe you've missed our guest." She looked up at Bennet. "Do you care to hunt game, Mr. Bennet?'

"I have fished on occasion, but there is little opportunity or the quantity for much frequency of that activity."

She leaned forward. "Then what do you do in your free time?"

"Though I have no formal education, my father did tutor me in the important subject matters. I help my father run the estate. In my free time, I enjoy reading and being out of doors with friends."

Master Erol laughed. "All men are expected to enjoy being out of doors. However, there is quite a range of activities. There is much difference between feeding swine and hunting game, you see."

Mr. Hurst could not help himself in a loud drunken laugh.

Miss Darcy stood from her seat, addressing them all. "By the bye, you must ride without me today. I have much to do."

Mr. Bingley rose with her, out of respect. "Very well, Darcy. However, see to it that you are available for cards this evening."

She smiled. "I shall find some manner to endure it."

Mr. Bingley turned to Mr. Bennet as Miss Darcy took leave. "There are horses enough; would you care to join us?"

Bennet shook his head. "I believe I would rather stay close to my sister.

Mr. Bingley nodded. "Understandable. But your sister sleeps; wouldn't she want you to enjoy yourself in your wait?"

"It does sound diverting. However, I must first write my family and inform them of my sister's condition."

Mr. Bingley rushed into the hall and Bennet following, and called throughout the large home. Bingley cupped his hands around his mouth. "Darcy! Please write a letter to Longbourn about Mr. Bennet's stay and his sister's improvements."

Miss Darcy's head appeared from over the banister of the upper balcony. She was grinning. "Are you to inform Longbourn from here with your shouts…." Her gaze now focused on Mr. Bennet, "or be civilized gentlemen and come up to speak with me directly?"

Bingley nudged Bennet in the arm. "Go on, tell her the main points; and I assure you, Darcy writes the best notes of us all."

Mr. Bennet held out his hand, and shook Mr. Bingley's. "I thank you."

He trekked up the long staircase to the waiting lady. "I can pen the letter myself. I would not wish to inconvenience you."

Her smile did not falter, though it seemed insincere to him. "Very well. It is Bingley's wish you go riding. I shall help how I can."

"But I-"

"You shall be far too exhausted for such a task this evening. Supplies shall be put in your room, and you may write to your family on the morrow if you desire. "

"Miss, I-"

She moved her braid over her shoulder. "Go, they are waiting on you."

As he rushed back down the stairs, she sighed in relief. She never had so much difficulty retaining a smile, while attempting not to smile too eagerly. It was exhausting to appear _only_ polite.

* * *

The afternoon passed far more pleasantly than he expected. Master Erol may be a dandy, but he held his own while using a weapon, and was a fair shot.

Bennet even bonded with the brothers. Hearing various tales of their childhood made them feel more equal to him; even Miss Darcy was included in many of these stories.

While Bingley did not divulge much, he did tell the story of how they met. Bingley had laughed at discovering a female in the Cambridge University Library, and found her intriguing. Miss Darcy apparently inquired several occasions about admittance into Cambridge, before they compromised to administer private tutoring equivalent of a University degree. They grew to be fast friends; and Bingley admitted that Darcy was clearly the smarter of the two, for she helped him prepare for exams and made certain he received high marks. She uses her knowledge to run Pemberly as the sole owner of the estate herself.

Bennet became introspective at the end of Bingley's story. The more he heard of her character, the more solid the foundation of her character and her dislike became in his mind.

Between the lot of them, there were enough birds to eat well for a week. Bingley even offered to send the two Bennet shot to Longbourn, a gesture that he very much appreciated.

The gentlemen returned to Netherfield sooner than expected. Dinner was yet to be served.

Bennet thought it best to visit his sister before setting down to write his letter to Longbourn.

The servant, Fletcher, was nowhere near the bedchamber door this time. He knocked, and opened the door.

The maidservant was still attending. She smiled as she sat in a chair of the corner of the room.

"Bennet."

He looked down at his sister under the covers of the four-poster bed. Her face was still pale, and voice clammy.

"Jane dear, do you need anything?"

She smiled. "No, you'll find Rose here to be quite helpful. As are everyone here at Netherfield." She seemed filled with cleverness. "In fact, she was just telling me stories of our hosts to pass the time."

Bennet rubbed his palms together. "Jane, how wicked of you. It does not bode well as guests to ridicule people under the same roof."

Jane laughed. "You misunderstand, brother. Rose, tell him."

The maid smiled timidly. "Well, Miss Benent was just asking of the activities available here at Netherfield. There are many things to do, if one can find the time. Why, even Mr. Bingley has attempted to learn the piano from Miss Darcy. It was a jolly afternoon for the staff to listen to the lesson."

Bennet raised a brow. "I am surprised. Miss Darcy does not seem to take to such ladylike activities. Does she frequently do such things as gentlemen do?"

Rose pressed her lips together before replying. "Miss Darcy does many things, both ladylike and not alike. Miss Darcy is both kind and generous. She takes the effort to quilt clothes for the children of Lambton every Christmas season and sing carols. However, being the sole heiress of her family's fortune, it was required of her to take over the Estate business at a young age, if that is what you mean."

Bennet frowned. "That explains much of her manner, doesn't it, Jane?"

The maid frowned as well. "May I inquire your meaning, sir? Miss Darcy is beloved by all. I cannot know what manner you speak of."

His face turned red. "Forgive me, I did not mean to speak ill of anyone."

The maid nodded. "Then I shall take my leave."

When they were finally alone, Bennet exhaled with relief. "Why is it I am so successful in insulting Miss Darcy? I know little of her, but I keep speaking such things."

Jane thought carefully. "I find it enlightening to more about our hosts. If not in regard, shouldn't learning of her past gain your respect for Miss Darcy?"

Bennet sat down on the edge of her bed. "Of course, my respect for her has never been the issue. I thought her behavior was due to her beauty or the size of her purse strings. I never dreamed of a woman attempt singularly to run an entire estate."

"And she has a sister almost a decade her junior. She has been her guardian for many years now."

"As I said, her behavior makes more sense. I could not bear to humour all those around me if it did not please me, especially not under so much responsibility."

Jane patted his arm. "I think it makes her more elegant."

Bennet sighed. "It does not make her despise me any less."

Jane sat up. "You cannot know that. If you feel you owe atonement, then make her listen to your apology. If she said there is no need for one, why do you censure yourself this way?"

"I suppose you're right, as usual. Since I am to stay here until you get better, I shall make the best of that time improving myself and my willful tongue."

A servant knocked cautiously. "Sir, dinner will start promptly."

Bennet nodded. He turned back to his sister. "Yes, well…do I look well enough or shall I disgrace you?"

"You look very handsome, as you well know."

He leaned down and kissed her on the temple. "I shall return to say goodnight before I retire this evening."

* * *

**AN: I really do appreciate feedback. Thank you.**


	8. Managing at Netherfield

**AN: Some great points were brought to my attentions in the reviews for the last chapter. So I would like to answer them for everyone.**

**anedrew: Bennet does respect Miss Darcy, but I understand that it feels convoluted. I am trying to keep the original aspects of prejudice and the pride that the entire story is based upon. I will think on your questions, and try to find a way to resolve it in the story. However, I do agree with you that Bennet isn't worthy for Darcy at the moment. **

**Dizzy Lizzy.60: I have avoided making any real descriptions because everyone who is a fan of this story probably already has a decided image in their head of what the characters look like. While this story is different, the characters themselves are the same; I think Erol Bingley is the only exception, and I hope that I've painted his character well enough.**

**I wish guest reviews had accounts so I could reply to them. The question was about what Bennet plans for his income in the future, after his father is passed, and the family is evicted from Longbourn. I have thought about that. While it hasn't been brought up in the story, I imagine that Bennet would go to London and join the business with his Uncle Gardiner. I wrote that he didn't have a formal education because I don't believe he would be comfortable with his father spending that much money on him.**

* * *

[AT NETHFIELD]

Bennet made it through the Bingleys' dinner without much discourse. Master Erol carried much of the conversation, speaking well of London and various clubs he'd attended in Ton.

With little to contribute, Bennet remained silent through most of the meal; as did Miss Darcy, he noticed. He attempted a few smiles in her direction, but she appeared rather distracted by something more pressing in her mind. She seemed to be enjoying this even less than he.

At the close of the meal, Bennet used the excuse of checking in on his sister to exit the party. There was a capacity of time he was willing to spend in the company of Erol Bingley.

After using the facilities, he wandered the halls, admiring the architecture. A servant found him, and pointed towards a particular door. "I believe you will find Mr. Bingley in the drawing room."

Bennet nodded, and made his way into the room. There was no Mr. Bingley at all. Miss Darcy sewing on couch across from the billiards table, and speaking to the servant that he recalled being Fletcher.

Initially, he went unnoticed.

"No, ma'am. It would appear that they've changed inns frequently for this very reason."

She pulled the needle through the screen. "Did you learn anything of value?"

Bennet attempted to turn around to left.

Miss Darcy looked around Fletcher. "Mr. Bennet!" She quickly stood and curtsied. "Was there something you were searching for?"

Bennet quickly bowed. "Forgive me, I misunderstood that the gentlemen were gathering in here."

Miss Darcy crossed her hands. "Well, they moved. Now everyone is gathered in the parlor, down the corridor."

He nodded, not knowing what to say next.

She then crossed her arms. "Was that all?"

He hurriedly bowed and left the room. Bennet knew not what to do with the few lines he overheard, but Miss Darcy's business seemed unsound. Once again he felt offence for intruding on her privacy.

Bennet took a turn about the halls for over a quarter of an hour, thinking of how he longed to be in his own home at the soonest opportunity.

He finally entered the parlor. A game of cards made up all of the joyful noise he heard.

Mr. Bingley waved him over. "Oh, Mr. Bennet, come and advise me, for Mr. Hurst carries all before him."

Mr. Hurst continued to thrust down another card, gaining groans from his opponents.

Mr. Bennet looked over, and saw that Miss Darcy was sitting once more, but with a book in hand this time.

There was no room at the card table, and he could not risk sitting so near Miss Darcy. He seemed at an impasse with himself.

Finally, Miss Darcy looked up. "May I enquire after your sister, sir?"

He nodded, resolving to sit across from her. "Thank you. She is a little better."

"I am glad to hear it."

Master Erol exclaimed. "Oh, Mr. Hurst. I am quite undone!"

"Well, you should have played the five!"

Master Erol leaned back in his seat, causing two of the legs into the air. "Miss Darcy, he has undone us all."

Mrs. Hurst gathered up the cards to be shuffled. "Do you care to join us, Mr. Bennet?"

Bennet shook his head. "Thank you, no."

Mr. Hurst huffed. "Do you prefer reading to cards as well, do you? How singular!"

It was then Bennet realized he should choose a book to read before becoming involved in much else.

Master Erol slammed the legs of his chair back down. "Mr. Bennet despises cards. He's a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."

Miss Darcy refrained from rolling her eyes.

Mr. Bennet returned to his place across from Miss Darcy."I deserve neither such praise nor such censure. I am not a great reader and take pleasure in many things."

Master Erol picked up his cards as they were dealt to him. "And Miss Elizabeth, what did you do so secretly while we rode today?"

Miss Darcy turned the page. "It is no secret. I wrote a letter to my sister."

"Oh dear, Miss Georgiana! Oh, how I long to see her! Is she much grown since the spring? Is she yet accustomed to riding horses?"

Miss Darcy finally smiled. "Yes, I gifted her a new pony. One I believe is about the same shade as Mr. Bennet's locks."

Bennet's ears burned, but reread the same words on the page over and over.

Master Erol continued. "And she's so accomplished. Her performance at the pianoforte is exquisite. Do any in your family play, Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, I know the mechanics, but it is my sister Mary that is the expert at Longbourn. I learned enough only so that I may pass it on to my sisters."

Master Erol tilted his head. "Yes, well. Our father thought the violin the fashionable instrument to learn when we were children. In these modern times, it seems that males do not possess the attention for it the way ladies do."

Mr. Bingley chuckled. "For all young ladies are accomplished. They sing, they draw, they dance, speak French and German, sew cushions, and I know not what more."

Miss Darcy rotated her body to look at her friend. "There are not half a dozen whom would satisfy my notion of an accomplished woman." She then returned to her book.

Mr. Bennet frowned.

Mrs. Hurst waved her hand. "Oh, certainly. No woman can be really esteemed accomplished who does not also possess a certain something in her air, in the manner of walking, in the tone of her voice, her address and expressions."

Miss Darcy nodded. "And to all this, all those genteel must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of the mind, by extensive reading."

Mr. Bennet's frown only grew as the conversation proceeded. He finally set aside the volume in his hand. "I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder at your knowing of any at all. You are very severe upon your own sex, Miss Darcy, with such requirements."

She creased her brow. "I must speak as I find."

Mrs. Hurst nodded. "Perhaps you have not had the advantage, Mr. Bennet, of moving in society enough. There are many such accomplished young ladies amongst our acquaintance."

Mr. Hurst finally grumbled. "This is a fine way to play cards. Come, come! Focus on your hand, dear."

Mr. Bennet stared at Miss Darcy, thinking further on all the criteria listed. In a lower voice, he continued. "Do you consider yourself accomplished?"

She slapped shut her book, and returned his stare. His question was so unexpected. Of course she would like to believe she was accomplished, but not in all the ways they just discussed. For what 'accomplished' woman knew how to reconcile accounting numbers or knew the number of hired hands a harvest requires?

She finally spoke, loudly for the whole room. "I believe it has grown late. I shall return to my chambers for the evening."

Miss Darcy did not watch Mr. Bennet's reaction, for she was unsure of her own conduct at the moment. She hastily made her way to the corridor, and exhaled the first moment she was alone. That man was so determined to find fault with her that she was now nervous to be around him. Why should he stay here so long if he was so content to be unhappy in her presence?

Miss Darcy made her way upstairs to Miss Bennet's room. Fletcher had resumed his post at her threshold. "Sir, it is more important than ever than we ensure Charles has no opportunity to venture here, let alone allow Mr. Bennet to have any knowledge of it. Do you understand?"

Fletcher held his arms at his sides. "Yes, ma'am. As always."

She knocked, and entered in. "Miss Jane, how are you?"

Jane was lying back against a large mound of pillows. "Miss Darcy, I am surprised at your visit."

Miss Darcy smiled. "Please, call me Elizabeth." She sat down on the bed. "Your brother spoke that you were better. I wanted to see it for myself."

Jane adjusted her pillows to allow her to sit up. "Well, Elizabeth. I am feeling better. Thank you. And how is my brother faring here? He seems a bit out of his element when we spoke earlier."

Miss Darcy flashed surprise. "If he is nervous, he hides it well. I would think he fared fine today, far better than most who spend half as much time with Erol Bingley."

"Oh, I mean no offence."

Miss Darcy waved her hand. "Speaking plainly will do. There are few that allow me such a pleasure. Consider it a compliment, for I do not speak my mind as often as I would prefer."

She smiled. "I understand. I have four siblings. I do nothing but speak plainly, I'm afraid."

"Good. You shall have a new pupil in me."

"If we are speaking plainly, may I ask a question?"

Miss Darcy paused. While she enjoyed the relaxed company, she knew she was not an open novel. "Yes, you may ask."

"Do you still grieve over the offence my brother gave at your first meeting?"

She looked out, into the embers keeping Jane's fire warm. "I think not. I believe the event showed me what Hertfordshire thought of me, but hid through their smiles. I am wary about whom to open up my heart to already, to learn that a county that knows nothing of me already thinks ill of me. Well, much has happened that I cannot divulge tonight. If anything, your brother's offence saved me from further harm this society could cause."

"That's a sad way to live. I cannot imagine _anyone_ thinking so ill of you as you say. My brother masks his emotions as well, and I can tell you it does not make life easier for him."

"Jane, tell me plainly. What does your brother think of me?"

Jane was shocked. Miss Darcy knew it was improper, but she needed to ready herself for anything else Mr. Bennet might charge in her direction.

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. It was Rose, the maidservant. She carried with her a change of hot water and towels. "Ma'am, I did not think you would be in here."

Miss Darcy smiled. "Yes, Rose. We were just getting acquainted."

Rose smiled as well. She moved towards the door to exit. "See, Miss Jane? I told you Miss Darcy was a grand lady."

Miss Darcy held up a finger. "Ah, before you go. I have plans to ride in the afternoon tomorrow. Please make certain those clothes are pressed and available."

Rose nodded.

"Please, write it down before you forget, for I know you shall."

Rose pulled out parchment and chalk, and began scribbling, using her palm as a flat surface. "Complete." She curtsied. "I shall see you on the morrow, Mistress." Then she left.

Jane's eyes were wide. "You teach your servants to write."

Miss Darcy furrowed her brow. "Yes, I find it very important. All in my employ and all the children of Derbyshire take lessons. The more informed my staff, less scandal is associated with my name."

"How… progressive."

Miss Darcy ran her fingers over her hair. "Yes, that seems to be all anyone has to say on the matter. Most things I do cause such exclamation. Tis no matter." She stood. "And it seems I have taken up much of your time." She took a step before pivoting back. "Ah, yes. I now recall my original reason for visiting. We've received word that your family is to call on the morrow. I supposed you and your brother would like to know. Now goodnight, Miss Bennet."

* * *

**AN: This story has reached over 2500 viewers, and I really appreaciate everything. The feedback is very helpful, so please take a moment to write a review.**


End file.
